Integrated Access and Backhaul (IAB) is a technology that leverages the air interface of existing wireless communications standards such as the 3rd Generation Partnership Project's (3GPP) New Radio (NR) air interface to deploy wireless backhaul links integrated with the cellular network serving user equipment. Specifically, IAB operates the backhaul link on the same spectrum with which base stations and mobile terminals communicate with one another. User Equipment (UE) connects to a relay Distributed Unit (DU), which acts as a traditional base station from the UE perspective. Further, the relay DU connects to a donor DU via a relay/backhaul link and, therefore, the relay DU acts as a UE from the perspective of the donor DU. However, due to a half-duplex constraint, the Relay DU cannot receive from the donor DU on the backhaul link and transmit to the UE on the access link at the same time.